1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery devices as power sources of gardening power tools (electrical power tools). More particularly, the present invention relates to battery devices that are capable of being attached to bodies of users of gardening power tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A gardening power tool such as an electrical hedge trimmer is generally known. Such a gardening power tool can be powered by a rechargeable power source. An example of the rechargeable power source is a battery device that is capable of being separated from the gardening power tool. Such a battery device is taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Number 8-7860. The battery device is capable of being separated from the gardening power tool and being attached or strapped to a body of a user of the gardening power tool (a worker). Therefore, the gardening power tool may have increased usability.
The battery device is constructed of a housing and a general-purpose rechargeable battery such as a lithium ion battery. The rechargeable battery is detachably disposed in the housing. Therefore, when the rechargeable battery is weakened or run out, it can be replaced with a new one. Further, the housing has a lid or cover in order to prevent water and dust from entering the housing.
Generally, the rechargeable battery can be weakened or run out during use of the gardening power tool. Therefore, it is essential that the rechargeable battery can be easily and quickly replaced with the new one while the battery device is attached or strapped to the user's body (i.e., without detaching the battery device from the user's body). Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved battery device.